The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Optical storage media, such as digital versatile discs (DVDs), are an effective solution for storing data. DVD media is typically low cost, re-writable, portable, and compatible with most optical drive-equipped devices. Data of a DVD is stored as pits or marks on circular land and groove tracks that an optical head can read, write, and/or re-write as the disc rotates. The land and groove tracks of a DVD may be spiral or concentric depending on the type of the DVD.
Discs employing concentric tracks, such as DVD-random access memory (DVD-RAM) discs, can include embossed headers to address data and indicate whether the data lies in a land track or groove track. A signal provided by the optical head can be analyzed to detect and read header information. The optical head is configured and positioned for reading and/or writing data to a particular land or groove track based on the header information. The signal provided by the optical head, however, can include noise, an offset, and/or various disruptions making header and land/groove detection difficult and complex. Failing to properly detect a header, or incorrectly interpreting noise as a header, degrades performance of a DVD-RAM drive as the information needed to configure and position the optical head is unavailable or incorrect.